


1. Anal Sex

by loki-on-mjolnir (basalganglia)



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, Loki Is a Demanding Little Bitch, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top, Vaginal Sex, in the best way possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/pseuds/loki-on-mjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is in heat, and Thor would do anything to please his husband. To his surprise, Loki's latest request is something he has always wanted, but never dreamed of asking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anal Sex

With no small amount of impatience, Thor called an end to the council meeting and stormed out of the room. He had only agreed to leave Loki’s side because there had been an urgent matter, and had attended to that dutifully, settled debates and made the necessary decisions. But after that, the lords were still unwilling to let him go. They seemed intent on reporting every affair that he had missed over the past few days, and those things ranged from trade issues with Jotunheim to _farmers’ disputes_.

Thor was not an irresponsible king, but the realms were at a time of peace, and Asgard was in capable hands—or so he thought. He had expected that he would be able to spend at least a week away from the throne, and accompany Loki when he was most needed. But apparently, he was wrong.

He fumed through the gilded halls, and soon arrived at the entrance to their chambers. He took ten deep breaths to calm himself, willing his anger away. In his heat, Loki was especially sensitive and emotionally labile. He must not let Loki see him in anything but high spirits, or he might again accuse Thor of being tired of him and his neediness.

Thor knocked twice, then pushed open the door. ‘Loki, I have returned—’

The words were barely out of his mouth before a mass of blue skin had tackled him into the wall. 

‘You said two hours!’ Loki snarled into his mouth, while frantically tearing off his armour. ‘It is now evening!’

Thor had not kept his promise, true, but ‘evening’ was somewhat an unfair exaggeration—it was at most mid-afternoon and Sól would not begin her descent for quite a while yet. But this was an observation that Thor kept to himself. Instead, he murmured, ‘Sorry, sorry,’ against Loki’s jaw, neck, whichever parts he could reach. He helped Loki in removing his clothes, undoing his breeches and freeing his already fully hard cock.

Thor spun them around, shoved a knee between Loki’s thighs and cupped his arse to lift him. Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist, and Thor’s cock immediately found Loki’s dripping cunt.

Roughness and burning that bordered on pain was what Loki needed right now. Thor slammed into him, gave him no time to adjust before setting a punishing pace. Loki’s knees squeezed tight at his sides, his hands clawed at his back and he shouted, ‘Thor, Thor!’ in between choked sounds and dry sobs. Within minutes, Loki’s cries became louder and louder and he threw his head back. The moment that Thor’s teeth closed around the flesh of his exposed neck, Loki came with a scream.

That Thor brought Loki release so soon was not proof of Thor’s prowess, but evidence of Loki’s desperation. Indeed, Loki’s thirst was barely quenched: he showed no signs of wanting Thor to stop, so Thor kept on. He adjusted the angle so that his front met Loki’s clit every time he shoved in, and it also allowed Loki’s cock to rub against him. With the additional stimulation, it took only mere seconds for Loki to be pushed over the edge again, this time coating their chests with thick spurts of come.

After Loki had ridden out his orgasm, he slumped against Thor with a deep sigh. Thor read it as a sign that Loki’s immediate needs were sated; there was no place for brutal fucking now. Thor became gentle, rocking languidly into Loki’s heat. He moved to give Loki a deep kiss, showing him that he was loved, needed, wanted.

Loki purred, then pulled back and said softly, ‘Bed.’

Thor carried Loki in his arms and walked them across the short distance. Once laid down on the soft mattress, Loki drew his limbs possessively around Thor, and whispered, ‘I want you to come in me.’

Loki wished more to be filled with Thor’s seed than he had concern for Thor’s gratification, but Thor did not mind at all. Giving Loki what he desired was better than satisfying his own lust a thousand times over.

He fucked into Loki with long, deep thrusts, all the while chanting words of praise into Loki’s ears— _I love you, so tight, so wet, so good_. Now that he did not have to support Loki’s weight, he made full use of his hands to bring Loki pleasure. He ran his palms over the smooth skin of Loki’s chest, stopping to tweak his nipples, then ventured lower, skimming over his taut abdomen. He tugged on Loki’s cock, paying special attention to the head, but only earned an impatient growl from Loki. None of these places were where his touch was most appreciated.

So Thor let one hand drift to Loki’s swollen clit, rubbing it over the hood and dipping under to swirl around the sensitive nub every now and then. His other hand curled around Loki’s waist, kneaded the supple mounds of his arse, and descended along the cleft so he could reach the back of Loki’s cunt and tease at his stretched hole—but what he felt gave him pause.

‘What—’

Loki kicked him sharply with a heel. ‘ _Don’t stop_.’

Thor resumed his ministrations, while trying to figure out what it was that he felt. It was hard, circular, covering Loki’s other hole. Loki must have inserted something into himself, Thor surmised, and this was what remained outside. Thor would not be surprised if Loki had used a pleasure toy to take the edge off his heat while he waited for Thor, but why was it in his arse? This object seemed quite firmly lodged, too; why?

Could it mean—no, Thor didn’t dare to hope. It was shameful, it was filthy, and he would never condemn Loki to _that_. He’d only done it once in his youth, in a whorehouse on the outskirts of Vanaheim where none would recognise him, but even then he had been in disguise. Guilt had hung heavy over him for almost an entire year, and he’d never thought of it again.

But now, with Loki under him, he couldn’t help but wonder how it would be to take Loki _there_ , to have Loki give over himself so completely. It would not be as wet, but just as hot, perhaps even more. His walls would be smoother, and perhaps more delicate; Loki would clamp down around him, and he would be able to feel everything. Loki’s cunt was tight, but his other hole would undoubtedly be even tighter. Could Loki even take all of him? Yes, he could, he would, Thor decided. Loki’s body would open up to Thor like it had never before—

He lost his rhythm then, his hips jerking erratically, but he was determined to make Loki come before him. He rubbed vigorously at Loki’s clit, ground a knuckle into Loki’s taint—he would make it good, so good for Loki; his perversion would be no barrier to Loki’s enjoyment—perhaps he might even convince Loki to like it as much as he did—

Suddenly, Loki clenched impossibly tight around him, and he could almost pretend that it was another hole that he was fucking into—

Thor came harder than he had in a long time.

He caught his weight on his elbows, and panted until his breathing returned to normal. Loki was squirming underneath him, and fear spread over him as if a bucket of ice-cold water had been toppled over his head. Had he voiced his twisted thoughts out loud? What would Loki think of him now? Would Loki hate him? Would he tell others? Would Asgard still accept him as King?

He knelt back, an apology already forming on his lips—

‘Take it out,’ Loki ordered, having crawled on all fours with his arse high in the air.

Loki’s tone was neutral, Thor was relieved to hear, and with no amount of distaste colouring his words. Not knowing what else he could do, Thor obeyed. He was met with some resistance when he tried to remove the thing, and once he’d applied more force and succeeded in extracting it, he saw why. The object, made of mahogany, had a flared base, connected by a narrow stalk to a cone-shaped body that stretched Loki’s hole as it was pulled out. The plug was heavy in his hand, and the widest part was almost the size of three of his fingers. A rush of desire shot through him as he imagined Loki preparing himself to insert it, perhaps even fucking himself with it….

‘Well?’ Loki had twisted around, looking at him. ‘What are you waiting for?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘ _Fuck_ me,’ Loki enunciated, patience wearing thin. ‘What else do you think that was for?’

‘I … I cannot take advantage of you.’ Loki’s heat must have driven him so mad with lust that he could no longer see reason. Loki in his right mind would never allow himself to be violated that way. ‘I could not do such a vile thing to you.’

However, he could not draw his eyes away from the sight of his seed leaking out of Loki’s swollen quim, and could not help but imagine doing that to Loki’s other hole. His rapidly filling cock betrayed his lust and contradicted his words.

Confusion, understanding, then anger flashed over Loki’s face. ‘Is this another of your prudish Æsir beliefs?’

The correct answer was _yes_ , Thor supposed. Loki flaunted the lack of cloth in his clothing while Asgard stared in shock and sometimes disgust, and he’d swallowed Thor’s cock _and_ come so many times that Thor had forgotten to be horrified that his high-born spouse would be willing to perform such base acts. The only reason their marriage could happen at all was that Loki’s size rendered him incompatible with the Jotnar for mating—otherwise he would have long ago been deemed impure by Asgardian standards, and therefore not an acceptable match for Thor.

It was only natural that Loki did not consider sodomy a sinful act. Of course.

Thor’s silence was enough answer for Loki’s question, it seemed. ‘Do you think I give a _damn_?’ he spat, red eyes narrowed into slits. ‘I swear, Thor, if you do not fuck me now, _I will strangle you_.’

Whether his words were an empty threat, Thor did not know, and neither did he want to. So he moved into position behind Loki, steadied his cock, which was still slick with Loki’s juices, and pushed in.

The plug was nothing compared to his girth, and only with some effort was he able to breach the tight ring of muscle with the head of his cock. He paused, collecting himself lest he came before he had enjoyed everything, and gave Loki time to accommodate to his size.

But Loki urged, ‘Keep going.’ He was breathless and displayed none of the vitriol he had doled out just moments past.

Thor continued, easing in slowly, wanting to savour all that he could. He parted the cheeks of Loki’s arse for a better view, mesmerised as he witnessed Loki’s body yielding to him. The furrows surrounding Loki’s hole were invisible from how stretched the skin was; his own cock seemed so thick against Loki’s slim hips that it was a wonder he could fit at all. But he did: one moment, he was still pushing into Loki’s body, and the next, he’d gone as far as he could.

He had not anticipated how good this would feel.

Loki’s rim had a vice-like grip on the base of his cock, and Thor was grateful for the pressure—he was not sure he could maintain control over spilling otherwise. Loki’s velvety inner walls were snug around his shaft, a familiar sensation. But his quim was warm and wet against his balls, reminding him exactly _where_ he was taking Loki.

He pulled back slightly, thrilled to see that Loki’s flesh gripped him so tightly that it moved as one with him, as if trying to prevent him from drawing out. With a groan, he pressed forward, sheathing himself once more. Never once taking his eyes off where their bodies were joined, he kept fucking Loki, each time withdrawing inch by inch until only the head of his cock remained, then ramming back in so that his balls slapped against Loki’s cunt.

A loud moan from Loki woke him from his trance. His upper body had collapsed onto the bed, his head braced against one forearm, and he was touching himself with the other hand. Thor was instantly consumed by guilt: he had been so focused on himself, he had completely ignored Loki’s pleasure.

He bent down and covered Loki’s torso with his own, snapping his hips faster, making his chest slide against Loki’s sweat-slicked back with every thrust. He nipped at Loki’s neck, sucking bruises into the delicate skin, just the way Loki liked. Reaching down, he found Loki’s fingers fluttering at his clit, and took hold of them, directing their movements into a ferocity that Loki himself was not capable of.

Soon, Loki’s hips bucked wildly, and came for the fourth time with a loud wail. Thor wanted so desperately to join him, but he held back. He couldn’t let this end so quickly. He wanted to make this last, and more importantly, he had to give Loki more.

But he sensed that Loki’s juices on his cock were drying out, so Thor collected their combined fluids between Loki’s legs and slathered his cock. When he resumed his thrusts, he slid in and out of Loki easily. Satisfied, he sat back on his haunches, pulling Loki with him and setting him astride his lap.

‘So gorgeous,’ he praised, running his hands greedily over Loki’s skin and tracing his tongue over the shell of his ear, making him shudder. ‘I love you so much … you’re so good to me….’

Loki preened, and began to bounce up and down, riding Thor’s cock. Taking him from behind had been incredible, but this … to see Loki fucking himself with him, to see him so enthusiastic in this … it was infinitely more arousing. He wanted to give all he could to Loki, to make him come undone.

Loki was jerking himself off, so it was up to Thor to take care of other things. He rubbed at Loki’s clit and pushed three fingers into his quim, but it was not enough. From this angle, he could only insert them up to the second knuckles; he needed to fill him up, needed Loki to be stuffed full—

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the mahogany plug.

Without thinking, he reached for it and shoved it into Loki’s cunt.

Loki fell back against him and gasped, ‘ _Yes_!’

Thor could feel the toy against his cock, and it was _exquisite_. He fucked Loki with renewed vigour, not caring that his muscles were starting to burn. His world was narrowed down to the obscene squelching and slapping sounds between them, the overpowering smell of Loki’s musk, and the feel of being _one_ with Loki.

As Thor wished, Loki reached climax first. His thighs squeezed tight around Thor’s and he spilled onto their hands. Loki clamped down hard, and this time, there was no hope that Thor could stave off release yet again. He lost himself to pleasure, pounding into Loki until at last his hips stilled and he spent deep within him.

By the time Thor’s cock had finished pumping out seed, Loki was a boneless mess on top of him. Gently, Thor removed the plug and pulled his softening cock out of Loki’s body. Loki whined at the loss, but allowed himself to be flipped over and arranged into a more comfortable position.

For a long while, they simply lay side by side, basking in their bliss. Then, their hands found each other’s bodies, roaming over large expanses of skin. Loki laid his head on Thor’s arm, and was the one to break the silence.

‘Was it how you thought it’d be?’ he asked, tracing idle patterns into Thor’s flank.

‘What do you mean?’

‘You know, _fucking my arse_.’ He smirked, clearly amused at Thor’s expense. ‘You’ve wanted it forever, haven’t you?’

‘How—how did you know?’

‘I didn’t. But now I do.’ His wicked fingers crawled lower, over Thor’s buttock and then traced the sensitive skin of Thor’s hole. ‘Is there anything else you are hiding from me?’

Thor gulped. There was only one thing that Loki could be suggesting right now. He had never acknowledged the presence of those desires before, but now that Loki had brought them to the surface … he wanted it. Oh, how he _wanted_. For so long, his identity and his actions had been defined by what was ‘manly’, what was ‘proper’. But Loki did not care for those things; with Loki, he could be free.

Loki did not seem to require an answer from him. He hummed and leaned close to Thor’s ear. ‘When my heat is over, husband, I shall thank you for all you’ve done for me,’ he said, grinding his quim into Thor’s thigh. ‘I will reveal each and every one of your hidden desires, I will fulfil even your darkest fantasy. Would you like that as your reward?’

His throat was suddenly very dry, and when he spoke, his rasp was a stark contrast to Loki’s sultry voice. ‘Y-yes. I shall enjoy that very much.’

‘Good.’ Loki swung a leg over him and slithered up his torso. ‘Then you should be eager to earn it.’

Thor took hold of Loki’s hips and brought him close until his folds were mere inches from his face. He dove in, hungry for the taste of himself on Loki’s body, and even hungrier to prove Loki’s words correct.

Loki pulled on his hair and moaned. Thor felt a wave of triumph wash over him, and redoubled his efforts to please his beloved husband.

Yes, he decided; he would be worthy of his prize indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated, and con-crit is more than welcome (English isn't my first language, so please point out any mistakes if you spot them). Let me know what you think! :D
> 
> I am [loki-on-mjolnir](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr ;)


End file.
